


the kids all dream of making it (whatever that means)

by luke hemmings (wishingforlondon)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, College AU, Cute, It's Okay, M/M, cafe is included, chemistry major luke, guys i actually really like this go read it thank u, idk - Freeform, if i were you i'd read it, psychology major ashton, they meet in a cafe, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingforlondon/pseuds/luke%20hemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“well, luke hemmings, it seems like we’re going to get along just great.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kids all dream of making it (whatever that means)

luke was tired. like, that was basically the only thing that was running through his mind as he opened the door to the 24/7 café. it was 10pm on a tuesday evening during exam week, and luke was tired of having to fight for space in the small flat he shared with his roommate. 

it wasn’t that he didn’t love his roommate (michael), because he did. it was just that michael constantly had people over, friends that he’d somehow managed to not share with luke. it was weird, too, because michael and luke had shared everything since they were scrawny and 11. 

anyway, it was 10pm on a tuesday evening during exam week and luke was now sitting in the last booth in the back of the 24/7 café, having ordered a coffee and a scone, ready to study for awhile.

luke hadn’t been studying for 15 minutes when he was interrupted by a small cough from above him. he looked up, and came face to face with a boy whose dimples seemed to be deeper than marianas trench (not the band – luke chuckled quietly, being the nerd he was – the deepest part of the ocean). luke immediately felt himself drawn to the boy.

“um, hi, can i help you?” asked luke, lamely.

“hi! i’m ashton. um, i was just wondering if i could sit here? everywhere else is full and this is the only place still open and i have a major psychology exam tomorrow and i don’t have to but like. yeah. it’d be really appreciated.” responded the boy, apparently named ashton. the smile somehow never left his face. 

“what? no, it’s no biggie. just, um, sit down, mate, make yourself at home, i guess,” luke muttered, moving some of his binders over to make space for ashton to put his things.

“so, what’s your name?”

“oh, um, i’m luke.”

“are you in your first year? i’ve never seen you here before, and i know close to everyone, so…”

“yeah, i am.”

“what are you studying?”

“chemistry,” responded luke, blushing. he knew he’d probably ruined any chance he might’ve had with ashton when he uttered those words. no one likes someone who loves chemistry, especially one as nerdy as luke.

“that’s cool! i never understood chemistry, so good on you. i’m studying psychology, but i kind of already told you that.” 

luke giggled (god, is he a fucking girl or something?) and looked down at the equations and formulas in front of him.

“i’m going to start studying now,” ashton chirped, pulling several textbooks and binders out of his bag and opening them.

they studied intently for several hours, considering the next time luke looked at the clock it was 3am. he yawned, and started packing up his things.

“hey, it was nice meeting you, ashton. i’m gonna head out, i think. it’s late and i don’t run well on no sleep and it’s already really late or early or whatever so…”

“yeah! hey is it alright if i get your number real quick? we, um…it seems like we could be good friends and i know we haven’t talked much but i’d really like to get to know you.”

luke blushed and bit his lip, the cool metal of his lip ring pressing up against his tongue. he nodded, pulling a piece of scratch paper out of his bag before pulling out a pen. he scribbled some numbers on the piece of paper and handed it to ashton, smiling.

“here ya go, mate. text me sometime, yeah?”

ashton smiled. “goodnight, luke.”

the next morning, luke stumbled out of bed at 7am, got dressed quickly in his typical black skinny jeans, tank top, and flannel, before going to the kitchen for breakfast. he wasn’t surprised to see his roommate in the kitchen already, nor was he surprised to see his best friend, calum, there either.

“morning, guys.” he mumbled, pouring himself a cup of coffee before searching the fridge, praying that he’d find something edible.

“morning, lukey,” said calum, mouth stuffed with toast.

“was that the last of the bread?” luke asked. calum nodded. “fuck you, mate. you don’t even live here,” luke responded, making himself a bowl of cereal.

“he basically does though. he’s here, like, all the time,” retorted michael, sitting on the counter by the microwave.

“dude, your hair is a different color than it was yesterday,” announced luke five minutes later, cereal finished and finally awake.

“good catch, sherlock.” michael smirked, shaking his newly lilac hair.

“i thought you were going blue and black next?” inquired calum.

“i was, but then i saw that the lilac dye was on sale, and i was like why the fuck not? i’ll give lilac a go. so i went for it.”

“that was truly inspiring, mate.” 

“shut up, calum. no one even invited you here.”

“on that note,” luke said, “i’ve got to head out. i have my chem final starting in like 10 minutes.”

luke left the flat two minutes later, ignoring calum and michael’s calls of “don’t fuck up!” as much as he loved his friends, he would definitely appreciate some more support.

three hours later, luke was done and ready for holiday. walking out of the building towards his flat, he turned on his phone and immediately grinned when he saw a message from an unknown number.

_hey luke! its ashton! i was just wondering what you were doing this afternoon around 1? or something idk its up to you x_

luke blushed, his fingers already fumbling out a reply.

_hey ashton :-) i’m doing absolutely nothing. want to meet at the café?_

he was home when he finally got a response.

_hey sorry, just finished my exam. café sounds great! see you at 1! x_

after reading ashton’s text, luke locked his phone before flopping down on his bed and falling back asleep.

he awoke two hours later fully awake and with 15 minutes to meet ashton at the café. he rushed out of bed, yelled goodbye to calum, who was sitting on the couch watching reruns of doctor who, and ran out the door.

it was 12:55pm on a wednesday morning and luke was nervous and excited to see ashton. when he entered the café, he saw ashton sitting in the same booth the two had been sat in the night before.

“hey, ashton!” he shouted, sort of quietly, he hoped.

“hi, lukey! is it alright if i call you lukey? it’s fine if you don’t like it, but i like nicknames.”

“yeah, it’s fine,” chuckled luke, sitting down.

“you can call me ash,” grinned ashton, dimples appearing like magic.

“so… ash… tell me about yourself?” asked luke, praying he sounded at least somewhat cool.

“um, i’m ashton? i’m in my third year of uni and i’m studying psychology. how much do you want to know?”

“however much you want to tell me.”

“okay, um, i have a younger brother and sister. i’m from sydney. i play the drums. i have a thing for tall blonde guys with lip rings and blue eyes.” ashton said, blushing at the last part.

luke smiled shyly. “i’m luke, i’m in my first year of uni and i’m studying chemistry. this sounds like something from like alcoholics anonymous or something.”

“just finish, luke.”

“be patient, ash. anyway, i have two older brothers and a dog. i’m from sydney and i play guitar and sing, sorta.”

“how can you sort of sing?”

“i’m not that good.”

“sing for me.”

“maybe later.” luke replied cheekily, laughing when ashton started pouting. “if i promise, will you stop blushing?”

ashton nodded, “most likely.”

“well then, ashton irwin, i promise i’ll sing for you later. anyway, i happen to have a thing for short guys with dimples and wavy hair.”

“really?”

“yep.”

“well, it just so happens that i may know someone who could be perfect for you.”

“really? what’s his name?”

“have you met ashton irwin?”

“yeah, actually, i have. he seems sort of lame, if i’m being honest.”

“hey!” pouted ashton.

“but i could totally give him a chance.” finished luke, smiling at ashton, who blushed.

“well, luke hemmings, it seems like we’re going to get along just great.”

“does this count as our first date?”

“only if you walk me home and kiss me before i go inside.”

“sounds like a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> yay!!! woo it's done i wrote this in like 45 minutes and i haven't read over it so ya okay basically i asked my aussie friend a bunch of shit during this so if any of that is fucked up it's probably her fault
> 
>  
> 
> (first posted on july 31, 2014)


End file.
